Never Alone
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Collins hold on honey." Angel cried as she wiped a piece of ice on her lover's lips.

"Baby I can't, not for much longer." Collins whispered his voice becoming barely audible.

Angel's heart beat faster and faster as her eyes began to well up. The love of her life was slowly slipping away right before her eyes. .

"Stay with me just a little longer. Please Collins." Angel begged a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'll try for you baby. "Collins replied trying to smile.

"Just don't leave me, not yet."

"Angel, you mean so much to me but I'm afraid your going to have to let me go and face this fate of mine. " Collins told her as he wiped tears from her face.

"I can't and I won't. I love you. I am not going anywhere. I will stay here until you die. Your not going to make me leave." Angel said stubbornly.

Collins smiled turning away from Angel as he now felt like crying.

"Baby, I know how you feel. You don't want me to abandon you, but it's not like that. I'll always be there. In everything you do, everything you say, every tear you cry, every dream you have. I will be there with you no matter what. Just remember that your never alone. " Collins said turning back to his love.

Angel sighed and rubbed her hand across her lover's pale face.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love but I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love." Angel sung to him trying not to start crying.

"On life, all my life." Collins sung back in a whispering tone.

"I've long to discover something as true as this is." Angel continued as the tears began to run down her cheek. She took Collins hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you." Collins replied still whispering.

Angel wiped a tear that fell down Collins' face. She could tell he was suffering. She also knew that he was only staying alive for her. It was time that she let go.

"Its ok mi amor, you can go. I'll be fine" Angel told him sadly.

The grip that Collins had on Angel's hand began to lessen more and more with each passing moment. Finally it was broken and Angel knew in her mind that Collin's was gone. Angel held Collins tightly to her chest not wanting to let go. She went into a trance as she stared at the white hospital walls. She was trying to remember all the good times her and Collins had together. Finally she came out of the trance and let go. Standing up she kissed Collins on his forehead and mad her way out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel sat on the couch in the loft in which her good friends lived. She didn't do much now that Collins was gone. She stayed in he love's room because she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to be alone. The memories there calmed her even though the coat she had gotten him still brought tears to her eyes. It was four months ago that the love of her life had died. Her life seemed to go back to the dull useless life it had once been before him. All she did which so out of her character was sit on the couch and got drunk off Stolli each day to drink the pain away. She hardly bothered to dress in drag anymore. She loved to dress up for Collins only until he decided to undress her. Mark entered the loft sitting down by the wore out and tired ddrag queen.

"Hey, Ang" Mark said laying his things on the counter and then taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hey." Angel said staring off into space at nothing.

Mark wrapped one arm around her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry about Collins, it's not your fault he died. He would want you to move on and stop moping around."

"How can I move on, the one person who truely loved me is gone forever."Angel said as a tear fell down her face.

"That's not true, Collins still lives in your heart and he's not the only one who loves you."

"Really, who else?" Angel said looking up.

"Uh..well." Mark said looking away from him.

"You Mark right?" Angel said looking into his ice blue eyes.

"I know I'm not Collins, no one will ever replace him. It may be..."

"Shh, Marky. " Angel said putting one of her fingers on the jews lips.

Mark studied Angel's face wondering what she would say next.

"Why me, you could have loved Roger or Benny? I have the virus that Collins had and could fall victim to it next." Angel said moving her hand onto Marks shoulder.

"I don't care about the virus. I just want to be loved by you. I want you to be mine until the end of your life." Mark declared caressing Angel's cheek.

Angel moved her hand up placing it upon Marks.

"I love you too Marky. But I can't."

"What,Why?" Mark replied sadly.

"Mark you have to understand, my heart sitll yearns to be with Collins even though he is gone. I value our friendship and it's going to take more to win me over."

"Angel, that's not what's stopping you is it. You look diffrent. Not sad but pale."

"I'm dying Mark, that's it. I'll be with Collins."

"Let me call the other at least. We can get you to the hospital and maybe they can help you."

"No, I want to be here, You can call them if it get's worse."

"Fine"

Angel stood up and went to Collins' old room shutting the door behind her. Plopping on the bed she let it all out, she let out her tears. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to her love. This was a dream right?


	3. Chapter 3

Angel switched on the radio and grabed the picture of her and Collin. Laying on her back on the bed she hugged the picture to her chest. Angel let out a sigh as the tune on the radio started.

_If there were no words  
no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

Memories flooded her mind as tears sliped down her cheek.How could he be gone. She remembered that she had sung this to Collins on their first Valentines day morning. How the words were so true. Collins made her feel so special. She remebered when they first ment and how much emotion he showed in his dark brown eyes. They were no words to explain how they felt for each other.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

This was so true. When she gave her heart to Collins, it was forever as long as they live. As far as she was concerned he still had her heart. He had taken it to his darkest grave. He was was the only one that Angel would every love.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
and shown me how to love unselfishly_

Angel had been waiting her whole life to meet someone like Collins. He taught her how to love. He treated her diffrently the all her other relationships. No would ever replace him.

I_'ve dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldn't love you more  
i will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Collins had been more than a dream, he was her life. She loved him unconditionally and still did. She loved him and would always until the day that she died.  
_  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Angel closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep, the memories of her love swarmed her dreams. Maybe if she was lucky she would at least get to see him one last time. She imagined a park, one that was like no other. It was warm, the sun hit the water nearby leaving a shimmer of hope in her mind. She turned and saw him sitting on the park bench waiting for her to be in his arms. _  
_


End file.
